Dark Key Holder
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Riley isn't your normal mage. Will she save Fairytail or will she be the one that destroys it?
1. The Begging

_**Hello my minions! ! ! Doing a new Fairytail! ! I really hope you like this story. I all rights go to their rightful owners. All I own is the plot and OCS. A lot of things are going to change! ! ! You have been told ahead of time. So I dont want to hear that something isn't right. I have a poll going on so if you like to see it go to my profile.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Begging**_

 _ **3rd person pov**_

 _ **The past**_

Makarov was walking back to the guild hall after a meeting with the other guild masters. Then the sound of a fight caught Makarov's attion. He went to see what is going on.

As Makarov came around the corner. To see a small girl fighting a dark guild. "Come to my aid my Dark Alpha. Pass threw the dark gate! ! Logan the Black Sky Alpha!" the girl yelled as a key appeared in her hand. Then a huge demonic looking black wolf appeared out of thin air.

"Logan ready to take them down?" the girl said with a smile on her face. "Yes my Queen. I am ready." the wolf Logan said. They girl made a sword come out of thin air. . .requip magic. Makarov watched as the girl and wolf defeat the hole dark guild. Then the wolf ate these glowing ords. A few of the orb's went into the girl.

"Thank you Logan for your help. I got two more dark alpha key's." she said before she kissed its black nose. "Your welcome my Queen. I know they are going to be happy to have you as their master. Like how I am. Call whenyou need us." Logan said before he vanished into a black cloud of smoke.

Makarov walk up toward's the girl. "Hello there. I'm Makarov the guild master to the Fairytail Guild. Who are you child?" Makarov said to the girl with a smile. The girl looked at Makarov. "Hello Makarov. I'm Riley. What can I do for you?" Riley said a little confused. Why would a guild master be talking to her for. "Sorry. I just saw your fight and I want to know which guild you belong to?" Makarov asked.

Cause by the look's of Rily. She is the same age as his grandson Laxus. "I don't belong to any guild." Riley said as she rubbed her hands together. The weather is starting to get colder and Riley don't have any warm clothes. "I see. Your magic power is something I never seen before. But why are you out here all alone?" he asked softly to Riley. Riley looked down at the ground. "I have no where to go. As long as I can remember I have been alone." Riley said and Makarov's eyes started to tear up.

Cause Riley can't be more then seven years old. "If you like you can come with me to my guild. If you like it you are more then welcome to join us. You can go on job's make money for you self." Makarov said. Riley looked at him with shock. Cause she never thought about having a family.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to give the guild life a try." Riley said. After that Makarov took Riley back to Fairytail. Where Riley came a full member of the guild. Riley took to going on jobs. It wasn't till a dark alpha key popped up. That Riley showed Makarov that she was more then a S-class wizard. Riley became the first SS-class wizard in Fairytail.

At the age of eight Riley became a SS-class wizard. Ever since the Riley has been hunting down,the dark key's. So no one see Riley much. But as the years went by no one saw much of Riley.

 _ **Present Day**_

Lucy and the others sat at a table, just finished a job. "So Lucy when are we going on another job?" Natsu asked Lucy. She looked at him. "I'm to tired and sore from the last one." Lucy complained. Before anyone could say anything. A Power hit them hard. Ever head in the guild turned towards the doors.

No one spook as the power got closer to the guild. "What is that?" Lucy asked with fear in her voice. "I don't know. Inever felt anything like it before." Gray said. Makarov smiled. "Its been a long time since I felt that power." Laxus and Makarov said at the same time. Natsu looked at them, but before he could ask them what they mean. The doors opened and the sun spiled into the guild hall. Standing in the door way is a girl with long dark purple hair and artic blue eyes. She is wearing a long black skirt with both sides split all the way to her hips.

Her top is like a bikini top. The girl has her hair pinned up into two pigtails and she has no shoes on. She walked in and headed to Makarov. "Who is she?" Wendy asked them. "I don't know. I never seen her before." Gray said. Most of the guild never seen her before.

Bickslow saw her Fairytail mark on her low back. "She is a member." Bickslow said and everone's mouths opened. "Welcome back Riley how was the job." Makarov said as Riley stopped in front of him. "Good got two more Key's." Riley said. Lucy looked at Riley when she said key's. "That is good to hear Riley. How may more do you need?" Makarov asked. Loke came and looked at Lucy. "I just need one more then I will have them all." Riley said with a small smile.

Lucy don't understand what Riley is talking about. Cause Lucy knows she has a lot of key's. "Why does she say she needs one more key to have them all? When I have a lot?" Lucy said. "You should know better Lucy. There are different kinds of Keys." Loke said as he looked at Riley. He has never felt this kind of power before.

Before Lucy could say anything. Wizards came flying into the guild. "Where is the Dark Hey Holder!" yelled a deep male voice. The sound of his evil voice sent chills down everones body's. "Why you looking for the dark hey holder for?" Makarov said as he stoop up on the bar. "They say she has all the dark keys besides on. I want them!" he said with a evil smile. "You will not lay-" Makarov beggan. But Riley rage pules out of her in dark waves. "You must be Kay the evil dark key holder." Riley said with rage.

Kay smiled at her. "Yes I am. Now give me your key's or die." Kay said. The guild stood up ready to fight. "None of you are a loud to join the fight. This is between me and them." Riley said as six key's went between her fingrs. Three in each hand.

Natsu was about to say something to Riley. But Makarov spoke to his children. "Every one listen to Riley and stay out of this fight." Kay smiled as he licked his lips. "A fight is it. I was so hoping for a fight. Cause onice you are dead your key's are mine!" Kay yelled.

Kay got his key but Riley is faster. "Come to my aid my dark Alpha's! Pass threw the dark gate's! Erik, Blade, Damon, Hunter, Spike and Jay!" Riley said before Kay could summon his spirit. Lucy and Loke's jaw drop when six huge demonic looking wolf spirit's came to her side.

"She summoned six spirits at once. I never seen any one summon six spirits at once." Loke said with shock. Lucy never seen spirits like them. She didn't like the way the power coming off the them.

"You called us my Queen?" Erik said but saw Kay and they all growled at Kay. "Yes I called you my friends. I need you to keepLuka away. Don't hurt him." Riley said as she saw the King Alpha at the side of Kay.

"Don't worry Riley I'm not going to fight." Luka said as he moved around Kay and layed down. "Luka why wont you fight! You are my tool and I commade you to fight! !" Kay yelled at Luka. Riley growled when Kay called Luka a tool. "If you want me to kill you my self Kay keep telling me what to do." Luka growled at his master. Kay looked back at Riley. Lucy never heard of a spirit saying they would kill their key holders. "Your key will be mine in a few minutes." Riley said as a huge sword came out of nowhere.

Before Kay could say something. Riley and her six wolf spirit's ran towards Kay and his men. The guild never seen a fight like this before. Riley and her pack fight like one. It's like they know what each other is thinking. They fought to kill.

When it was all over Riley had the last key. They guild watch as the wolfs ate the orb's that came out of the body's only one orb went into Riley. After that all of the dark wolf's left. Riley fixed the guild hall with Ark of time: restor. "Riley thank you for fixing the guild." Gramps said to her. "This is my home. I have to take care of it." Riley said with a smile.

Everyone couldn't help but to be in aww on how beautiful Riley looks when she has a happy look on her face. "Will I better go and make a contrack with Luka." Riley said as she was about to turn around. "Wait Riley." Makarov said to her. Riley stopped and looked at him. "Yes master Makarov?" Riley said.

 _ **Riley's pov**_

The Master told me to wait. "Since this is your last key can we seehow a dark contracked is made?" I was taken aback and shocked. I didn't know what to say at first. I could smell another kind of key holder. But her magic is weak. So she must be celestial key holder. "Its not a pretty thing to watch." I said slowly to them. They are all listening to me. I can feel that they want to see it. "What do you mean?" came the other holders voice.

"You will see. But first move all the table's and chairs. I'm goingto need a lot of room." I said softly. They did as I asked. "No matter what none of you do anything. What you see is how you make a contrack with a dark wolf spirit." I said as I moved to the middle of the clear floor.

I held out Luka's key. Then took a deep breath, cause I never does this in front of anyone before. "Now! O Dark Spirit of the moon, answer my howl and pass throug the Dark Gate. Gate of the Wolf King, I open thee. Gate of the King Alpha Luka!" I called as I brought down the key.

Luka came and stood in front of me. I'm 5'3 and his head is a good four feet above mine. I looked up and he looked down at me. I bowed to him. "King Luka. I ask thee to be part of my pack." I said as I stood up. "Riley Forest I have heard a lot about you from my alpha's. They call you Queen and I can see why. You would lay you own life down for one of us. You shown us that not all dark key holder are evil.

"You care and love us. That is something none of us knew before you. I will except your challenge. Even if you are pure of heart, you know if you lose you will die." Luka said and I could smell shock coming off every one.

"I wouldn't have it any other away Luka." I said. Then he came at me like a hungry wolf. I moved out of the way. "What the hell is going on?" came the key holders voice with fear and worry. I moved around the room. Luka is having trouble moving around.

I smiled as I jumped on Luka's back. Then I put my arm's around his neck. Making Luka fall to his said. Then I sank my fang's into his ear. "You got to do better then that." Luka said with a smile in his voice. So I bite harder, then when the tasts of blood hit my mouth is when Luka whimpered.

We pulled apart and Luka changed into his human form. All my spirits are very good looking. Luka is so fine that I wouldn't mind having some fun with him. "Riley you have won my respect. You are a great powerful alpha. Our contrack is done." Luka said. I moved my hand to his still bleeding ear. I healed his ear.

"Thank you my Queen." Luka said as he put his hand over mine. "You are welcome Luka. I got some rules." I said as I moved away so I can look at luka in the eye. "Ok my Queen." Luka said with a smile. I let my smile fade. "The first rule is I NEVER want to hear you say that you are a tool or shield. Cause your not a tool! You have feeling and can feel." I said and his eyes get a little wide with shock.

"Second rule is we fight a pack and we work together. The last rule is you keep what you kill. I'm not like the other, I will give you what you kill." I said. "That sounds good to me." Luka said before he kissed me on the lips. I smiled into our kiss.

When we pulled apart Luka spoke. "The contrack is sealed." I smiled then all of my alpha spirits came. "The Queen has got all of us. She is the first to colleced us all." Hunter said to me. Then they all did a group hug with me in the middle.

When we pulled apart Luka looked down at me. All of my spirits are taller then me, so I have to look up to see their handsome face's. "Queen Riley we will come to you side when you need us and when you howl for us." Luka said before he and the others left back to the dark wolf world.

The weak key holder and one of her spirits came over to me. "What kind of Celestial key holder are you?" she asked me. I growled with rage when she said that. She looked scared when I growled. "One thing you should never do is call a Dark Key Holder a Celeestial key holder. That is a great insult." I said.

She looked even more scared. "What is the different between the two?" EverGreen said with a snear. She is one of the Laxus followers. "One thing is a Dark Key Holder is more powerful then a Celestial Key Holder. They are way to depined on their spirits and cant do anything for them self." I said. "That is not true! Lucy is a very powerful Celestail key holder!" Leo the lion yelled with rage.

"If you say so Leo the lion. But her power is weak compare to mine. Then again dark key holders and Celestial key holders are two very different kinds of mage's. The Celestail wolf is the only lite world. They have to many rules that weaken's their power." I said. Lucy looked at me with shock.

"How can you say something like that?" Lucy said in a hurt voice. "Sorry if I speak the truth. But a dark key holder has to be powerful to make a contrack with a Alpha wolf or a dark wolf or even a red dark wolf. If you can't take them down you will die. Unlike you Lucy you just have to get their key. Dark Key Holders have a 50/50 chance of living. So you have to be powerful to defear a dark wolf." I said. this is going to turn into a fight fast. I just turned around and headed up to the SS-class board. "Hey Riley you going on another SS-class?" Laxus called out to me.

Ever since gramps brought me back to Fairytail. Laxus and I have been close. "Yes you want to join me?" I called back to him. "If you don't mind." I smiled as I looked for a job. "What is a SS-class?" came Natsu's voice. I might have not meant the 'new' members since the last time I've been here. But I have heard about them and seen paints of them. "A SS-class wizard is even more powerful then a S-class wizard." Gramps said to them. "Master how can one become a SS-class wizard." Erza asked.

I can hear it in her voice that she wants to become one. "Sorry Erza but most of you will never become a SS-class wizard. . ." gramps said with sadness in his voice. "Why not?" Natsu said with rage. I found a job but we are going to need one of Laxus's followers to come with us. Then I jumped down next to Makarov.

"Cause you have to pass a lot of tests by the magic council. They will look at every you have ever did. In the history of the mage's only four through out history. I am the fourht one to be picked to become a SS-class." I said.

They looked at me with their mouths open. "Why did they pick you?" Bickslow asked me. "They couldn't stop me. I got two dark alpha key's. They never seen the power I have before." They looked at me like I'm a talking fish or something.

I rolled my eyes at them. "Laxus ready to go?" I said to the blonde boy. "Yep." I smiled as I looked at Bisklow. "Bickslow your coming with us." I said as I showed gramps the job. "Why does he get to go?" Evergreen said with rage. I never liked Evergreen. "Cause he can help us unlike you." I said.

Evergreen blushed as she looked away. "Thanks for taking me with you. How much is the reward?" Bickslow asked. "Three million jewel. When we are done we will each get one million jewel each." I said and the smell of shock came off the others. "Is SS-class rewards that much every time?" Natsu asked as his mouth watered.

"No this is the lowest one I've taken." I said and his mouth fell open. "The lowest one? What is the highest you taken." Lucy asked me. "That is none your business. Besides if you go on one you have a good chance of dying." I said and her face went pale.

Then gramps spoke. "If any of you goes on a SS-class with out a SS-class wizard. You will be exspelled from Fairytail forever. . . .that is if you make it back alive." he said to every one. But he is looking at Natsu. "But Gramps why would you do something like that for?" Natsu said with rage. "Cause I care about all of you and I dont want to lose any of you. But if you can't listen to me. then you shouldn't be in Fairytail." gramps said to them.

I could tell that gramps doesn't want anyone getting them self's killed. I put up a barrier around the SS-class floor. "Riley what did you do?" Makarov asked me. "I put up a very powerful barrier around the SS-class floor. Only a SS-class wizard can go threw it or take anything from it. But you are the only one that can go threw it." I said.

"That is a good thing you did that Riley." I smiled as I jumped off the bar. Laxus and Bickslow followed me out of the guild. "If you need to pack them go and do it. We will meet at the train station in thirty minutes." I said. Then we went to our places. . .while I live with Laxus so we head to his place. Since I'm gone most of the time.

I gave him the money for rent. The place we have is nice and huge. I went to my room and fixed all my armor and added more clothes to my requip. I even took a quick shower. Then we are off. Bickslow was there waiting for us. We got on the train. It's going to be two day's. I sat with Bickslow and Laxus started to nodded off. My own eyes started to droop. I moved closer to Bickslow.

 _ **3rd person's pov**_

Bickslow watched as Laxus fell asleep. Then Riley started to fall asleep as while. But she was snuggling closer to him. Bickslow couldn't help but to starte at Riley. Cause her soul is nothing he has ever seen a soul like her's. Its dark like the night, but there is a red glow with it. Power seem's to be inhumen.

Even throught its not like a normal persons soul. A smile crossed Bickslow's lip's. Riley moved more closer, making Bickslow raised is arm. Riley has her head on his chest. As a bigger smile crossed his lip's as he put his arm around Riley's shoulder's. Riley smiled in her sleep. As she rubbed her face against his cool chest plate.

Bickslow moved his head closer to Riley. Then took a deep breath threw his nose. Taking in her sweet scent. Soon he too fell asleep. As he dream Riley come in and out of his dream's. "Wake up!"Laxus yelled at Bickslow. Both Bickslow and Riley opened their eyes. Bickslow had his arms around Riley and his head is on top of Riley's head. Both of their face's turned a deep red. Laxus see's Riley as a little sister. So waking up to see his sister and one of his best friends snuggling.

"What's going on Laxus?" Riley said in a tired voice as she looked at Laxus anger face. Laxus looked at her. "What are you two doing?!" Laxus growled at them. Bickslow and Riley looked at each other.

"It looks like we were sleeping Laxus." Riley said as she moved away from Bickslow. Her face started to go back to normal. Laxus glared at Bickslow, who moved uneasy in his sit. From his bosses glaring at him. "Boss it's not what it looks like. I would never do anything. Cause she is so close to ou and she would kill me." he said.

Riley blushed a little at Bickslow. She never thought that Bickslow was so funny. The boy's looked at her and Riley just put her head back on Bickslow's arm. Laxus growled a little but he know's that Riley can take care of her self. But she is like a sister to him. He is very close with Riley. Riley is the same way. Laxus is like a brother to her. Laxus is the only one she can talk to. When it is just the two of them. Riley become's a different woman.

So as they looked at each other. "Riley what is the job?" Laxus asked when he was calm. Bickslow looked down at Riley. "There is a small village deep in the woods. Some of the men in the village changed. . .they say the men are possessed by demons. That's when Bickslow come into play. Since he can see soul's. He can see if they are really possessed." Riley said to them.

"What am I looking for?" Bickslow asked. Riley looked over and up at him. "If they are really possessed by a human they will have two human soul's. But if its a demon then the sould wont be like a human's. At first with a possession the soul will slowly go from a human look to a evil demonic one." Riley said to Bickslow.

Bickslow looked at Riley with shock. "How do you know what the soul would look like?" he asked Riley. She smiled at him before turning to look out the window. "I dabbled in soul magic some years ago. Not as good as you are Bickslow." Riley said. Bickslow blushed at her words. No one has ever said that to him. Laxus smiled a little at his best friend. He never seen Bickslow blush like this before. _**Riley could do worse. . . .a lot worse. She could have picked Natsu or Gray.**_ Laxus thought to him self.

"Why are you smiling for Laxus?" Riley asked Laxus. "Nothing for you to know." he said before he went back to sleep. Bickslow looked back down at Riley, who looked back up at him. She smiled at him before snuggling into Bickslow's body. Soon Laxus started to snore. "You are so confy Bickslow." Riley said as she closed her eyes. Bickslow smiled as Riley moved his arm back about her. As Riley slide down and put her head on his leg.

Bickslow had his hand on Riley's bare thigh leg. Riley started to snore softly. _**It's kind of cute when she snores.**_ Bickslow thought to him self. Soon he fell asleep too.


	2. Death Dragon Slayer

_**Chapter 2: Death Dragon Slayer**_

 _ **Riley's pov**_

When we got to the town it was like a ghost town. There was no one out and I was getting a very bad feeling about this. Laxus and Bickslow looked at me as I sniffed the air. "Something isn't right here." I said as I pulled Luka's key. "I don't like the feeling I'm having." Laxus said to me. "Me to. Luka pass threw the dark gate." I said as I held out his key. Luka came but he is in his human form. "You called my Queen?" he said but then he started to sniff the air.

"There is dark magic here and it's old dark magic." Luka growled. "Every one stay close. I don't want anymore going off on their own. Whatever is going on we need to stay together." I said before we started to walk into the town. The more we walked into the town the dark magic got stronger. Then a little girl came out from a house. I saw this dark magic around her. "Should we go to her?" Laxus asked me. "No." Bickslow and I said at the same time.

"Why not?" Laxus said to us. "Cause she isn't normal." I said then she smiled and black ashes came out of her mouth. Laxus growled when he saw that. "What do we do?" Bickslow said to me. "We need to see if anyone is left." I said but soon others started to come out. "Bickslow can you see any normal soul's here?" I said fast cause they are started to come out around us. Bickslow looked around. "No I don't." he said to me. "Ok lets get them out in the open and then I can finish this." I said before we took off running. They came at us like animals as we ran. We came out of the town and into a big open clear place.

The towns people followed us into the clearing. We stopped and they stopped. "Leave this town and never come back." said one of the towns people. "No." I said to him. When he growled the others growled with him. "You can't win against us. You will fail." they all said at the same time. Its a little creepy when they all start talking at the same time. I giggled at them. "Why do you giggle when you are going to lose?" they asked at the same times.

"Cause if you think I'm really that weak then you are fucken stupid." I said and they growled as one. "Death Dragon roar of healing!" I yelled as I sent my healing roar at them. The evil that was in them rows up into the air. "Roar of the Death Dragon!" I yelled at the evil and it was destroyed. The towns people fell to the ground then we ran over to them.

"Are they dead?" Laxus asked me. "No they aren't. They should be waking up soon." I said to him. I was right cause they started to wake up. It took us a while to tell them what happen. The learder of the town thanked us and gave us the Jewels. It was late and they let us stay the night and made us a feast.

When we got back on the train Bickslow looked at me. "Your a Dragon Slayer?" he asked me. I blushed a little when he said that. "Kind of." I said and Laxus looked at me. "What do you mean by that?" Bickslow said to me. "I really don't want to get into that. Its really painful to talk about it. Even after all these years." I said and I saw Laxus look at Bickslow and he dropped it.

"You can say I'm a Dragon Slayer but I'm more then that, you can say." I said to him so he wont bug me. "Bickslow don't really talk about Riley's power or what she is. It's something that gramps and Riley don't like the others to know about her powers." Laxus said. "It keeps the guild safe if no one finds out that I'm really powerful. The dark guilds will come and try to make me join them." I said to him. Bickslow nodded his head with a smile. "I don't tell a soul." he said to me.

"Thank you Bickslow." I said before I kissed his cheek. Then I snuggled into him and started to fall a sleep. I couldn't sleep the night before. I felt Bickslow put his arm around me as I dozzed off. Do you know when your asleep but you know whats going around you? While thats the kind of sleep I'm in. Bickslow and Laxus is talking but I was in and out with what they are talking about.

 _ **3rd persons pov**_

They got back home and walked threw town. Riley leaned on Laxus as they walked into the guild. Riley has been on the move for years now and since she's got all the key's and a ton of money so she is going to rest for the next few months. Every one watched as they walked up to gramps. But they couldn't believe that Laxus was letting Riley lean on him like that.

"How did it go?" gramps asked them. "Good every one is save." Riley said to him with a tired smile. "That's good to hear. You look very tired Riley you should go home and rest." gramps said to Riley. Riley nodded as she bumped into Laxus. Using her Death Dragon Slayer magic took a lot out of her. She don't use that magic much. "Laxus take Riley home before she falls over." gramps said with a smile. "Ok gramps." Laxus said before he picked up Riley.

Riley growled at Laxus but he just laughed at her. Every one watched as Laxus walked out of the guild with a pissed off Riley in his arms. "I can walk you know." she growled at him. "I know you can walk Riley but you look like your ready to drop. I don't mind carring you, your not that heavy. Have you been eating right?" Laxus said to her. Riley growled at him some more.

"I'm just a little tired thats all. I know you don't mind carring me Laxus, you are always carring me. I eat but not a lot since I been hunting the dark keys." Riley said as she put her head on his chest. "After you get some rest I make you a good meal." Laxus said but Riley was already knocked out and snorning softly. Laxus smiled at her as he got to their home. Lauxs smiled as he put Riley in her room and tucked her in. Then he went to take a shower and take a nap while Riley is sleeping.


End file.
